Out of the Darkness and Into the Light
by QueenOfCactus
Summary: Yami Hisakawa is strange. She seems to be hiding things, but at the same time she doesn't. She's loud and rude, but nice and caring. Although... Her family is definitely messed up. There will be romance later, but honestly even I don't know the parings yet.
1. Chapter 1

HELLLOOO PEOPLES I have written this originally on another account but because I kind of forgot the password and stuff to it…. I made a new one XD Anyways it goes perfectly with this new and IMPROVED fan fiction. ALSO I will actually continue writing it, maybe…. At the very least I have the first 5 chapters basically done; I just need to edit them… However I may just end up changing the story entirely simply because I can… So that may slow things down… but worry not for I have a friend who is encouraging me to finish this, which is why I decided to rewrite this in the first place…. I APOLOGIZE FOR RAMBLING I AM DONE NOW.

Enjoy~

The Transfer Student

I stared out the car window, blankly watching buildings pass by in a blur. My brother was humming along to some happy tune as he drove down the road. It was honestly really annoying.

"Oh! We're here! ~" My brother said happily, only making my mood worse. I got out the car to see a huge building that was way too fancy for my tastes. I glared at my brother in annoyance as he looked up at the building in awe. "Wow! You're pretty lucky to get to go to such a fancy school!" he whistled.

"You went to a similar school," I comment my voice seeping with annoyance.

"It's not the same! That was a foreign school!" He said defensively, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the buildings door. "Come on Yami! You need to stop being so grumpy! It's your first day of school, and if you go in looking like that, no one is going to want to talk to you!" he said cheerfully, I glared at him and pulled my arms out of his grasp, though I continued walking after him.

"I don't want people to talk to me," I tell him annoyed. I really didn't even want to move, but it wasn't like I had a choice… I was kicked out of my last school because I got into a fight with the wrong kid, and won. He ended up whining and crying to his stupid parents who complained to the right people and got me kicked out, though it's not like he was the first person I ever beat up someone, he was just the first to have enough power to get me kicked out.

"It isn't proper for a young lady like you to be getting into fights like some delinquent boy all the time," was what my mother told me when she sent me to live with my brother. Although I'm pretty sure that it was just an excuse to get rid of me. Last week was when she suddenly told me that I was transferring; I didn't even get a chance to refuse. The most I could do was convince her to allow me to stay with my older brother.

"Well… you probably never should have gone to such a crappy school; I bet that's why you turned out like this! Those commoners must have been a bad influence on my poor little sister! ~" My brother said as he opened the door to what looked like the chairman's room; it was overly decorated, just like the rest of this school. I sighed and walked into the room, only to be greeted by overly happy fake smiles and exaggerated greetings by the people who work there. This is why I hated schools like this; everything was just so damn annoying and fake.

"Hello there! You must be the new student Yami, correct?" The lady asked. She was well groomed and her voice was overly sweet.

"Last time I checked." I said annoyed. The lady looked a little surprised before going back to her regular fake smile. She clearly wasn't used to anyone not using "proper etiquette" around her.

"And you are?" The lady turned to my brother, deciding it would be better to talk to him.

"Oh! I'm her older brother, Kain, I'm here as her legal guardian to sign the papers." He said cheerfully, his pheromones almost spewing off of him. I rolled my eyes, knowing my brothers bad habit with women; he was a flirt through and through. Sometimes he even flirted with men, seriously he had no morals.

"Oh, alright, if you will, come this way please." She said smiling brightly at my brother, before standing up and heading towards a back room, holding the door open for him. There was probably a desk and chair for him to do the paperwork in there, though I was pretty sure that my brother was planning on doing more than just paperwork with the lady back there.

"Why thank you, oh! I also understand that there are uniforms here? I haven't received one yet." My brother remembered, as he looked back at me, almost like I was an afterthought… seriously did he forget why he was here?

"Well, we don't have a uniform ready for you yet, but we will by the end of the day, you can just wear your…." The lady stopped and actually looked at what I was wearing. I looked down to see what I threw on this morning; it was a pair of jeans filled with holes and rips, a black t-shirt with a bloody skull surrounded by red roses, and my black boots had a bedazzled purple skull on the side. "…clothes." She finishes. I smirked at the look she gave me. I'm pretty sure that my outfit broke several rules, but it was pretty clear that she wasn't allowed to say anything.

"Alright, thank you." My brother said smiling at the lady; the woman turned from me and stared at my brother blushing, seemingly hypnotized by his presence. I grit my teeth, not wanting to have to deal with my brother flirting so early in the morning.

"Do I have to be here when he signs the papers?" I asked annoyed, the woman glanced back at me, also a little annoyed.

"No, sorry you can go to class immediately, if you wait a few minutes I can call someone to show you there." The lady forced a smile.

"Okay, hurry." I said a little forcefully, she looked at me shocked before going to the phone; clearly she had lost her temper. I smirked; really the people here had no tolerance.

"What's with you?' My brother asked me concerned.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be here." I told him annoyed. He sighed and looked like he was going to say something else, when another lady came out from the back room asking him to talk to the chairman about the paper work. Good, now he won't be able to bang the lady from before.

"See you later and please try to have fun." He told me before walking off. After a few moments the lady from before showed me a boy about my age, and said that he was going to be the one to show me around the school.

"Yo," I said looking over the boy; as I looked over him I couldn't help but notice that he looked far too girly. He was short and had a thin frame, the kind of boy I usually found annoying. Great.

"Hello, so you're the transfer student? Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled introducing himself to me.

"Call me Yami. Where's my class?" I asked not really interested in the girly boy before me, I just wanted to get this day over with. I was well aware that I was being rude.

"Um, it's this way, please follow me." He said a little surprised by my attitude. I followed him in silence, looking at the decorations covering the walls… It really annoyed me. My mother was indeed rich, and I did have to live in a place like this for a while, and I always hated it. What is the point in all this? Besides showing off and feeding your own ego I can't think of a single reason. What annoyed me more was those spoiled rich kids who lived off their parent's achievements.

"This is it." The girly boy said standing in front of the door. He opened it and called for told the teacher that I was here.

"Oh! Welcome! You must be Hisakata-san." The teacher said brightly as Haruhi took his seat. I could tell immediately that the teacher was of the same kind of person as the woman before. I was starting to get the feeling that everyone was like that here. The teacher smiled at me and waved for me to stand in front of the class.

"Whoa, check out that chic's melons! They're huge!" I heard someone whisper, although they weren't that quiet about it. I gritted my teeth trying not to punch the boys who were checking out my 'melons', it was true, I was a D cup, but they didn't have to stare! I guess boys will be boys, even in rich kid schools. Although it didn't help that I always wore tight shirts.

"What is she wearing? How obscene!" This time it was a girl speaking, probably talking about both the design on my shirt and the fact that it was skin tight.

"Alright class calm down, this is our new transfer student, please be nice to her." The teacher went on. The boys continued talking, and staring, and it was really getting on my nerves. "Alight, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher smiled happily. I glared at the boys. I was fine with them judging my outfit, but I can't stand their perverted stares.

"My name is Hisakata Yami, call me whatever you like, and…" I gritted my teeth unable to hold back anymore, "PLEASE STOP STARING AT MY FUCKING BOOBS YOU PERVES!" I yelled at the boys, they all stared at me in shock, this time looking at my face. I smiled sweetly at the teacher, no longer annoyed. "Where will I be sitting Sensei?" I asked him. He pointed to a seat next in the back, next to girly boy; one of the few, that I have noticed, who weren't staring at my chest. I sat down beside him, noticing a pair of twins also sat beside him, one in front and the other on his side. The teacher cleared his throat and started his lecture a little bit awkwardly. I guess I could really get away with anything in this kind of school. In my old school my teacher probably would have whacked me upside the head. This school really was easy…

After class I stayed in my seat, while everyone went to lunch, sighing I and laid my head down. I forgot my freaking bento! I wasn't used to bringing one, since my friends at my old school would always bring me one… They were such nice people, why did I have to leave? "Stupid hag…" I muttered under my breath… If it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't even be in this situation! I mean yeah I did get in a fight myself, but he deserved it! The pervert grabbed my ass! What was I supposed to do? Ask him politely to "please remove your hand from my rear end?" No I punched him in the face! It annoyed me just thinking about it…

"Did you say something Hisakata-san?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts; I blinked and looked at the girly boy in surprise.

"What?" I asked him, not sure what he meant.

"I thought you said something." He answered me.

"Oh! I was just mumbling to myself don't mind me." I smiled brightly, sitting up. He looked at me for a second, with a curious look on his face, however he didn't push. Maybe he wasn't the kind of guy I thought he was. He looked like he would be a wimp, but it seems more like he was just calm. I might be able to get along with him…

"Ok, if you say so. Are you not eating?" He asked, immediately my mouth started to water. I hadn't eaten all day, nor did I eat dinner last night. I was starving…. Looking at Haruhi I shook my head silently.

"No, I forgot my bento, and I didn't bring money." I answered him. More like I didn't have much money left, all my money is going towards helping my brother pay his bills.

"Would you like some of mine?" He asked pulling out his bento.

"No thanks," I replied simply, don't get me wrong I wanted that food, I really wanted that food, but my pride didn't allow me to take handouts, I wasn't that pathetic. He shrugged and began eating his food, which looked really good. To prevent myself from drooling I laid my head down on my desk, pretending I was going to sleep.

"Oh Haruhi~" A pair of obnoxious voices called out. I lifted my head to see the two twins smiling at the girly boy next to me. They most definitely were the type I didn't get along with. Loud, obnoxious and mischievous. I could tell with a single glance that I didn't want to get involved.

"Why are you eating in class? Boss wants to spend his lunch with you~" They called out at the same time. I made a mistake and looked at Haruhi's lunch, which looked REEAALLYY good, because my stomach growled really loudly. They all looked at me, my face turned bright red and I immediately laid my head down hiding my face in my arms.

"Hey new girl want to come eat with us?" The twins asked me. I looked up and shook my head. I didn't want to get involved with them, I could sense the danger. I would rather just stay hungry.

"Why not? We won't ask for anything in return." Haruhi asked me.

"Just because." I said, shaking my head.

"She must be on a diet or something." One of the twins said

"Yeah, but it's not really healthy to diet that way." The other twin commented.

"I don't really see why she needs to diet though; she looks really fit to me." The first twin replied. Haruhi stared blankly into space as she ate. The sounds of her enjoying her meal, made me hungrier, and that made me cranky, not to mention the two boys in front of me mumbling stupid crap… I gritted my teeth trying not to lose my temper.

"Maybe she has an eating disorder."

"Or maybe she…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, interrupting the twins' gossip. "What the hell do I have to do to get you to shut the fuck up!?" I asked annoyed, the twins looked surprised, but then they gave me a mischievous smile. At that moment I knew that I messed up…

"Eat lunch with us! ~" they said cheerfully. I sighed standing up, not caring anymore. One of the twins grabbed my arm and the other grabbed Haruhi taking us to the Cafeteria. They had me sit down at a long table with a bunch of strangers beside Haruhi, and then ran off to get some food. Sighing, I stared at the people in front of me, and my mood worsened. Just looking at the people sitting in front of me annoyed me. One of them looked like an annoying pretty boy; he gave off the same feeling as my brother. He was most definitely a flirt, and a flash one at that. Next to him was what looked like a little kid, which wasn't much of a problem since I actually happen to like children. Although it confused me as to why a child was here, but then again you never know with places like this. On the other side of the blond showy guy was what looked like an annoying businessman, it was clear that he was the type who tries to look up peoples backgrounds. He probably was going to cause me some trouble in the future. Finally next to the little kid was the last one, he looked like a freaking giant. I was never good next to taller men, in fact I could even say that I had a small phobia of them. Just looking at him while he sat made me pale. I growled and cursed under my breath, this was going to be a pain.

"Sorry Hisakata-san, the twins can get carried away sometimes." Haruhi apologized. I looked at him annoyed.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for someone else? People like that just annoy me. Don't apologize if it's not your fault! And I told you to call me Yami!" I told him crossing my arms, and leaning back in my chair. He smiled at me and continued eating his lunch, which he somehow managed to bring with him intact. He seemed to be much calmer and nicer than I thought. I was seriously expecting to see some depressed or nervous wreck. Usually boys of his stature were like that… I guess rich kids schools don't have bullying?

"Hisakata-san, right? I haven't seen you around before. I'm Tamaki Suoh; this is Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin were the ones who went to get your food, Honey- sempai and Mori-sempai." The pretty boy explained nicely, pointing to the people as he said their names. This dude was all smiles, and it made me sick to my stomach. His pheromones were almost as bad as my brothers…

"She's a new transfer student; she's seemed to have transferred due to special circumstances." The businessman-like dude said looking in a black note book he had. I glared at him. What all did he know? He looked back at me smirking. This dude was way more annoying than the twins, although I got that feeling that he really didn't know as much as he led on.

"Special circumstances? What do you mean Kyoya-chan?" The small kid asked as he was eating some sort of cake. He really was too cute, but I didn't want to act all girly now and pinch his cheeks or something, though the temptation was nearly irresistible.

"Ah! I don't actually know that." He said looking at me curious. So he really was acting. He doesn't even know that much. I smirked back, mentally high-fiving that old woman, she wanted to make sure that I could start completely anew.

"Really? That's strange…" The blonde pretty boy said. Apparently it was normal for Kyoya to know everything about everyone.

"If you wanna know you can just ask, though it won't come free." I smiled at him. He glared at me before writing something down in his notebook. Just then the twins came up holding three trays filled with food.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time, placing down the trays.

"We were wondering why Hisa-chan moved here!" the small boy said.

"Huh? Kyoya doesn't know?" They asked before looking at me curiously. I gave a small shrug before taking a bite of the food placed before me. I might as well eat, since it's here. I guess it was really unnatural for him to not know anything, just how far did my mother go to hide my past?

"Leave her alone." Haruhi butted in. I mentally praised the girly boy before taking another bite. The tins then began bothering him.

"Hisa-chan, do you like cake?" Honey asked me, awww he really was too cute. If he wasn't this cute I would have knocked him upside the head for calling me Hisa-chan.

"Yeah… sometimes." I answered him, wondering if he was older than me or a freaking kid genius, before deciding I didn't care.

"What kinds of cake do you like most?' He asked me, while eating one himself.

"The kind that's not too sweet." I answered him, nearly jumping when my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out without hesitation, ignoring the curious looks I got from the people who noticed.

From: Kain Nii-chan

Subject: Something bad might have happened

Hey sis! How's your day going? Are you having fun? Are the boys bothering you?

I looked at my phone annoyed.

"Who's that Hisa-chan? Something wrong?" Hunny asked me worried.

"It's my brother…. And it's hard telling what's going on when it's him." I answered him.

"You have a brother?" Kyoya asked me surprised. I smiled at him before turning to my phone to reply.

"Several" I told him smirking. Wow, he has literally no information on me.

From: Yami

Subject: What did you do?

My day has been horrible, don't make it worse.

"Are your brothers nice?" Hunny asked.

"Some of them. I grew up in a house filled with men" I answered.

"Is that why you don't talk, or dress like a girl." the twins asked. I glared at them, but ignored them and looked at my now vibrating phone.

From: Kain Nii-chan

Subject: I'm sorry

I couldn't stop her.

I glared at my phone wondering what the hell happened.

"Is it bad? You look upset Hisa-chan." Hunny said even more worried.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said annoyed.

From: Yami

Subject: None

WHAT. HAPPENED.

"Did your brother get in trouble?' The twins asked.

"I don't know, he's not telling me." I said even more annoyed, just wishing they would shut up.

From: Kain Nii-chan

Subject: I'm really sorry

Mom threw away your clothes… She said you need to dress more lady-like…. I'm sorry!

"That freaking hag!" I yelled annoyed. Everyone looked at me confused, besides Mr. Nosy Business Man Kyoya, who was writing something in his black notebook. I sighed, ignoring their looks.

"Its fine, nothing happened that hasn't happened before…" I sighed closing my phone, deciding I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"But…" Honey started.

"It's nothing! Let's eat!" I said looking at the tray in front of me, everyone was silent, and watching me, I just shrugged and chowed down on the food in front of me. Eventually everyone continued to eat not asking me any questions.

After lunch I went back to class, only halfway listening to the teacher. After class was over, I ran out the door as fast as I could, I had some shopping to do.

When I got home I was ambushed by my brother who was apologizing over and over. Convinced I hated him. I sighed and told him I was fine.

"Here take some money! Use this to buy some more, I didn't think mom would do that… she only left you dresses and…" I glared at him cutting him off.

"I don't want your money, just let me sleep, I had a long day." I said annoyed, he nodded and went silent as I walked upstairs to my room. I flung myself on my bed and closed my eyes trying to figure out a way to buy back all those clothes… I'll probably have to sell my video games and get a job…

"Ugh! That fucking hag!" I said in frustration before falling asleep.

Ok so that's my first chapter... I'm sorry if it sucks, or don't make sense, I suck at this. Please be patient with me! But not too patient or else I accidently end up procrastinating too much… speaking of procrastination…. *glances at geometry book* *sighs* well I guess I have math to do… THANKS FOR READING~


	2. Chapter 2

Hisakata Yami

**Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light**

**DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES TO ALWAYS BE THIS FAST. Seriously I am only editing these next few chapters, but it takes way longer for me to actually write them. At least a week… Anyways… I SHALL BEGIN! Please let me know if I don't make sense or I'm being boring or anything else. I WELCOME ALL AND ANY COMPLAINTS. Of course, I don't mind complements either.**

"Yami…" a voice I couldn't recognize called out to me. It sounded familiar, but I just couldn't put a face to the voice. The voice, deep and slow, obviously belong to a boy, he sounded to be in his teens. "Yami! Come back!" The voice called again. I looked around for the source of the voice, only to see darkness… "Yami!? Where are you?" The voice sounded more and more frantic every time. "Come back please! Yami!" I looked around the darkness, unable to see anything.

_I'm here! _ I tried calling back, but no voice left my mouth.

"Yami!" I found the man's voice as he ran around, looking for me. I chased after his back, unable to see his face.

_I'm here! I'm here! Turn around! _ I tried calling after him.

"Come back! Please Yami!" His voice pleaded

"I'M HERE!" I called out my voice finally reaching the air. He stopped and turned slowly facing me,

"Yami! Wake up!" My older brother's face was hovering over mine as he looked down at me worried. I sat up, my head throbbing form the strange dream, and I was covered in sweat and felt exhausted.

"Kain-Nii? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at my brother confused.

"You were yelling in your sleep… Are you alright?" He asked worried. I sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare… I think…" I said the last part quieter, but my brother must have heard it because he didn't look convinced.

"I can stay home from work if you want me too." He told my wiping some of the sweat off of my face with his sleeve.

"No… I'm fine..." I swatted his hand away before standing up. "What time is it?" I asked him as I grabbed some clothes out of my closet as I stripped my sweaty pajamas off.

"3. Can't you wait until you're in the bathroom to undress?" He asked as he sat down on my bed, he looked exhausted.

"It's fine because you're my brother." I told him as I tossed my clothed into the clothes hamper by my door.

"You should feel a little embarrassed, even if I'm your brother, geeze; you're just like mom..." He sighed. I glared at him and he froze.

"I am _**NOT **_anything like that hag!" I growled before storming into my bathroom and slamming the door behind me, leaving my brother shocked on my bed. I sighed turning on the water, deciding to take a long bath while I tried to calm down. After my bath I dried off and walked back into my room naked, I forgot to grab my clothes because of what Kain-Nii said. When I walked in my brother was snoring happily. I smiled to myself and threw on my clothes before walking back out of the room to find something to do.

When I walked into the living room I noticed the two uniforms sitting on the couch, one of them being the yellow monstrosity that they required the girls to wear at school. I picked it up like it was a piece of trash and stared at it with disgust. I looked at the blue uniform beside it and smiled. It was the boys uniform, and it actually didn't look that bad. I striped the clothes I had on leaving them in the living room and put on the boys uniform. I was glad that my brother knew me so well…

"Perfect!" I said walking around in it a bit. I then walked into the room on the other side of the living room. It was originally a guest room, but when I moved in I turned it into a library. The walls had book shelves covering them; each book shelf looking like it was ready to collapse with all the books on it. The bed was also filled with books, and the floor was covered in piles of them. Ever since I had my own job I started to buy and collect books of all shapes and sizes. When I lived at my mothers, she bought everything I needed for me so I had plenty of money to spare… And sometimes I would "borrow" a couple of dollars from the people who lost to me in fights. I ended up buying my own library, which I spent most of my time in. I smiled at my little haven, grabbing a book and laying down on the bed in between the piles of books, some of them falling on top of me. I opened the book looking at what I grabbed and smiled.

"_Fairy Tales for Children You Hate." _ I read the title out loud to myself before beginning to read it. I zoned out for a while just reading silently to myself when I heard a knock on the doorframe. When I looked up my brother was standing in the door way, he looked like he had just woken up.

"Is it just me or are these books multiplying?" He asked sounding genuinely worried. I giggled and shook my head.

"No, but they are still delivering the rest of my books from moms." I told him, he looked at me shocked.

"How many of those things do you need?" He asked grabbing a book off the floor.

"A lot." I replied with a small giggle before going back to the book I was reading. He sighed before walking up to me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm going to work now, don't be late for school, and call me if anything happens." He told me before heading out. He was always such a worrywart, and he tended to treat me like a little kid.

"Bye." I said nonchalantly. He closed the door behind him as he left.

After I finished the book I decided to head to school before I got distracted and ended up late.

When I got into the school I immediately noticed that the classroom was practically empty, the only person in here was Haruhi and I.

"Moring Haruhi." I said sitting down,

"Good morning Hisakata-san." Haruhi said happily. I glared at him and he looked at me confused.

"Just call me Yami." I told him. He nodded, still confused, but didn't ask anything.

"Yami-san… May I ask why you are in the boy's uniform?" He asked looking at me. I ignored the fact the he used honorifics and shrugged.

"Because yellow isn't my color." I told him plainly. "Anyways, where is everyone?" I asked looking around the room.

"Probably sleeping." He shrugged opening his math book to study. "These spoiled rich kids don't have to worry about being on time; they pay people to do that for them." He said a little annoyed. I gave a small laugh and looked at him smiling. Remembering that he was a scholarship student.

"Technically speaking, I'm one of those spoiled rich kids too." I told him, it was half true, I just wasn't spoiled. He looked at me shocked, which caused me to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think…" He began; I stopped him by shaking my head.

"It's fine, I know what you mean." I smiled, before he could say anything else the door slammed opened, startling us both.

"GOOD MORNING!" There in the door way stood two identical faces, both of which were equally annoying. They went straight to Haruhi and bothered her about something before they even noticed me, but when they did I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"What's with the boy's uniform?" They asked their voices in sync.

"I hate yellow." I told them, glaring back at them.

"It's kind of sexy." One twin said.

"Especially how the shirt doesn't fit her right." The other twin noted. I blushed and looked down. It was true, the top half was too tight and the bottom half too loose. It emphasized the largeness of my breasts.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at them, they immediately backed away. I sighed and looked out the window fuming. I hated boy's, they were such pervs!

"Yami-san, I'm sorry for how the twins act, but they mean no harm by it. " I glared at Haruhi, before looking away annoyed. He was a boy too, after all. After a while the twins began bothering Haruhi once again, and the other students walked in the class, just in time for the teacher to walk in and take attendance. Afterwards class began; of course I had already learned everything the teacher was talking about years before, thanks to my mother. In fact the only reason I go to school is for social reasons. My mother actually wanted me to whore myself out to these rich kids for her own personal gain.

After class I took out my bento and started to eat. I made sure not to forget it this time.

"Yami~ Haruhi~ Aren't you going to eat lunch with us?" The twins asked causing me to sigh.

"No." I said sternly, not wanting to go with them anywhere.

"But boss is worried that you aren't fitting in well!" One of the twins explained. I looked at Haruhi for an explanation.

"Tamkaki-senpai has some strange delusion that you were bullied or something and that's why you act so harshly. Sorry, you can just ignore him." Haruhi apologized to me.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything," I told him slightly annoyed.

"O… okay…" It was clear that Haruhi wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"Don't ignore us!" The twins whined causing me to sigh. I knew that they weren't going to give up, and to be honest I didn't feel like dealing with them.

"Fine…" I sigh before standing up and grabbing my bento, causing their eyes to widen, surprised that I gave in so easily. "I'll eat with you, but don't ask a bunch of annoying questions," I told them glaring at them sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" They cheered loudly before grabbing both me and Haruhi and dragging us to the lunch room. They then sat us down next to each other, I was in front of the silent giant, and Haruhi was placed before the prince.

"Hisakawa-san! I'm so glad you joined us!" The blond said cheerfully.

"Yami," I said glaring at him, clearly annoyed.

"Oh! Yes sorry Yami-san," He apologized. I sighed and rolled my eyes deciding to let it go. "So, how are you fitting in here so far? Do you enjoy the school atmosphere?" He asked me curiously.

"No, it's too showy and fake." I told him annoyed. "Everyone forces themselves to be polite, I hate it," I ranted slightly. "Not to mention how everything here is so expensive, is it really necessary to have such fancy artwork in the hallways?" I asked him, he looked at me surprised.

"Ah… Uhm… I guess it isn't necessary, but I believe that it allows the students to feel calm and at peace." Tamaki replied with a smile.

"It honestly just annoys me," I told him before opening my bento and beginning to eat.

"Oh… Uhm… I'm terribly sorry about that," He apologizes, obviously he didn't know how react to that, not that it stopped him from continuing. "So! What was your old school like? Did you have any friends?" He asked.

"Of course I had friends! Isn't kind of rude to suggest otherwise?" I said rather annoyed. I hated being questioned like this, it honestly wasn't any of his damn business what school I went to or what my friends were like.

"Oh! I didn't mean…" He began panicking unsure of how to reply, that was when the glasses guy spoke.

"I'm curious as to why you transferred," He said looking at me, almost like he was analyzing me.

"Hmm… I'm sure you are," I said mockingly. "I'll give you a hint, I didn't have a choice," I told him, he seemed to write that information down in a little black book, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"What was your old school Hisa-chan?" It was the little child who spoke this time. He sat next to tall man in front of me.

"Yeah! We were curious too!" The twins spoke, both of them on the other side of Haruhi.

"That's a secret," I say placing my finger up to my lips with a smirk. Of course if they knew what school I went to they could easily figure out everything about my transfer, something I didn't really care about, but my mother did.

"Oh, okay… want some cake?" Honey asked me with a cute smile. I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Sure!" I say happily, there was no way I would refuse a small child.

After school I was ambushed by a pair of twins, before I could say anything I was dragged down the hall and to a room I didn't recognize, although they were both thwacked upside the head when we reached the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Boss's orders," They replied as if that was the answer to everything. Before I could say anything else they opened the two large doors in front of me, revealing a bright room. I had to squint to prevent blindness.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!" They said at the same time. My eyes widened as I saw the room filled with girls and pheromones. I almost puked, it was too much.

"The hell…?" I said looking around as they held on to my arm not allowing me to escape.

"This is a club where we entertain young ladies." Kyoya walked up to me smiling. I glared at him angrily, so he was part of this too?

"So what, is this some sort of whore house?" I asked sarcastically.

"We would never perform such degrading tasks; we simply talk to young ladies to relieve them of their troubles." Kyoya answered simply. Not like that sounded any better. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you should be entertaining your guests." Kyoya ordered, the twins whined but did as they were told. I looked up at the dark haired man.

"Good afternoon Kyoya-sempi." I said the sempi sarcastically. He smirked and looked down at me.

"Do I have to be here?" I asked him rather annoyed.

"Only for one day, our "King" would not have it any other way," he said pointing to Tamaki who was clearly flirting with a bunch of girls. "Just sit at a table quietly and he would probably leave you alone, for a little while at least" He explained causing me to roll my eyes. "

"Great," I sigh as I looked around the room for a place to sit. I decided that Haruhi seemed to be the best bet.

"You know…" Kyoya began, startling me slightly; I had thought that our conversation was over. "I tried looking you up, but surprisingly found nothing; could it be your hiding something?" He asked me quizzically.

"Probably, but it's not like I'm going to tell you, if I'm hiding something, it's for a reason, besides, I looked you up myself Mr. third son-" I stopped as my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it ready to answer when it was suddenly gone. Kyoya held my phone looking entirely pissed. He was probably annoyed that I rudely pulled out my phone, something I clearly didn't care about.

"I'll be confiscating this, as it is not allowed within the club room. You can have it back after club is finished." He looked down at me; I shrugged and walked over to Haruhi, not wanting to fight with him, I half-way listened to what they were saying before actually falling asleep. I guess I was pretty tired.

"_Yami…" a voice called to me. It was the same as before, though his tone was different. "Yami why don't you love me?" He asked his voice sounded hurt. _

"_I do!" I told him not seeing anything but darkness. _

"_Then why won't you let me love you? Why are you scared of me? Why do you run from me? Yami!" The voice called back to me, I saw him crouching down covering his face, and he looked like he was crying. I wanted to tell him it's alright, I wanted to comfort him. But I was scared, I was scared of him. "Yami, please!' He called his voice cracking. He then stood up looming over me; I still couldn't see his face for it was covered by shadows, tears fell down his face. "Please!" He cried. The tears landing on my own face._

"_NO! DON'T!" _I cried waking up, my head throbbing once again; I look around the room noticing that all the girls had already left. The host club members looked up at me surprised.

"Sorry… Just a dream…" I explained to them sitting up.

"Are you alright Hisa-chan?" The little host asked holding his stuffed rabbit. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I told him. I always liked little children, and even though he wasn't young, he still had the mind of a child, just a pure, innocent child.

"Kyoya, phone." I held out my hand, he raised an eyebrow but handed me the phone anyways. I opened it a looked at it shocked.

_40 missed calls _read at the top of the screen. I looked at it; all of them were from my brother.

"Shit!" I said quickly calling him back. Everyone looked at me curious.

"Hello…? "I asked into the phone cautiously when he answered. The other end was silent for a moment before he spoke, clearly pissed.

"Where are you?" He said slowly, anger seeping through the phone.

"School… there was this club thing and I fell asleep and…" I said starting to panic. Kain-Nii was kind of scary when he was mad.

"I'm on my way." He said then hung up. I looked at the phone before sighing. I looked at the club and glared at Kyoya.

"I have to go." I told them before walking out of the room. They all stared at me confused, Haruhi looked worried.

When I got into Kain-Nii's car he was silent, his wrists turning white as he gripped on the steering wheel. I sat uncomfortably beside him, knowing that apologizing would only make it worse. When we got home he sighed as he got out of the car.

"Are you going to do the club every day?" he asked looking at me, I could only nod, not knowing what else to do, if I told him I was kidnapped and brought there against my will he probably would have burst. "Very well." he told me walking inside the house. I followed after and went straight to my room. I didn't want to deal with my pissed off brother… after a while I fell asleep forgetting to eat dinner once again.

**And that's chapter two! Is it good? Is it bad? PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAYYY! So like in case you were confused in my last authors note where I warned you that I wouldn't post that early often , and I'm sure you were like "huh? Its been a week" Well… that's because I had it edited like a day after posting my last one, but then was like… "I'll just keep the weekly schedule so that I can get a head incase something happens." And then forgot to edit the authors note… so yeahhhhhhh…Alsoooooo I actually plan on continuing this for real so like DUN WORRY BRO. Once a week there will be an update, although the specific day will not always be the same, but I'd expect an update every Friday or Saturday or Sunday… Anyways I have a question to ask of the few people who actually read this…PLEASE CRITICIZE ME! Tell me what I did wrong or if I don't make sense or if I get off track or if I use too many OC's, it won't hurt my feelings, I promise! ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy chapter 3! By the way the first song is ADIDAS (all day I dream about sex) By Korn**

"ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX AND ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT-" I grabbed my phone in a hurry, answering it to stop the ringing. Embarrassed, I looked around the crowded bus. My brother had to go to work early, so I had to take the bus in the morning I wondered for a second why it was that song until I heard the voice on the other end.

"YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" It was my friend from my old school, I remembered I had changed his ringtone to that one as a joke.

"On my way to school, what do you want Karasu?" I asked annoyed as I sat on the bus. My brother was no longer pissed at me which was a plus, but I really wasn't in the mood for Karasu.

"So it's true? You transferred schools?" He asked me worried.

"Yes." I told him annoyed, he was someone who overacted and I knew that it was coming.

"HOW COULD YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ALREADY! YOU'RE TOO CRUEL YAMI-"

_Beep_

I hung up the phone losing all of my patience. I sighed leaning into the seat ignoring the stares I got from the others on the bus. I was a little happy that someone from my old schooled called me, even though he was annoying. It was strange that Karasu was the first to call me though, considering he was the kind of person who wouldn't notice that my suspension was even over yet. Then again he was also the type who would suddenly show up at my house without warning. I'm guessing that's what happened. Sighing, I closed my eyes and decided to take a small nap; I had previously trained myself to wake up when my stop was read over the intercom, a skill that was very useful. But before I could fall asleep completely my phone rang once again this time playing "_Creeping Death" _by Apocalyptica. I sighed before answering the phone once again. I just wanted to sleep damn it! I was running out of time!

"Hello?" I asked annoyed. I already knew who it was; otherwise I would have just ignored him.

"Why is it that at this ungodly hour Karasu is calling me saying that you moved away and forgotten about us?" It was another friend of mine, Kodoku was his name.

"Because I moved and forgot to tell you, and it's not an ungodly hour, almost everyone in Japan is awake by now; you should be heading to school now." I told him annoyed. Kodoku was always late to his first period class, and he always fell asleep for the rest of the next two periods. It was alright because his grades were good, however was once held back because he fell asleep during a test. The teacher really didn't like him.

"I see, well I'm going back to sleep, this discussion is not over." He said hanging up, probably literally going straight to sleep. I smiled thinking about my old school; I missed my friends very much, it made me feel slightly nostalgic. My old friends mainly consisted of those two and one other, but we were always together. If one of us got in trouble, chances are the others were too. We used to get yelled at by the teachers and get into fights often. Oddly I enjoyed getting in trouble and running from the teachers. It was something I would have never been able to do unless I went to that "Commoners school." The sound of the announcer's voice jolted me from my thoughts; the lady called out "Ouran Academy." I sighed getting out and walking the rest of the way to the school, this place was just way to damn big!

When I finally got to class I was the only one there, it seemed that it didn't take that long for me to walk here because I had half an hour before school started. I shrugged and laid my head down, deciding to take a quick nap.

_I looked around the business-like building, everything was depressing and uninteresting. I wondered around without purpose, the hallways seeming to go on eternally, in a dull, dreary, repeating pattern. Suddenly I heard a ding, and turned around to see an elevator right behind me. The elevator door opened revealing a colorful interior, it glowed yellow and red giving off a comforting feeling. I walked inside the elevator, the doors closing behind me. It was then that I noticed that there was another man inside the elevator, wearing all black. I couldn't see his face though, and he seemed unmoving. However, he didn't give me any uncomfortable feelings. In fact I felt as though he was the reason I found the elevator so appealing. Silently, I stood and watched the numbers rising, the whole time I could feel his eyes on me. _

_Ding!_

_The elevator stopped on the 6__th__ floor, although the door did not open. I turned and looked at the man who was now standing uncomfortably close to me. He seemed different from before, although he still looked nice, he gave off a strange feeling. Sort of… scary… although at the same time I found his presence calming. It was a strange, confusing feeling. Suddenly he looked down on me smirking; I no longer felt any calmness near him. I felt terror as my blood ran cold. As I stared wide eyed at him, I still couldn't see his eyes. Suddenly he reached for me, his large hands blocking my view of his face. _

I woke with a start lifting my head off of the desk, hitting my knee on the bottom of the desk as I jumped up to a standing position. I looked around panicked, trying to collect my thoughts. That's when I saw a familiar face staring back at me concerned. In the seat next to me was Haruhi, who seemed to have been startled by my sudden panic. Next to her was the twins, there face sharing the same look of both worry and curiosity.

"Good morning?" It sounded more like a question than anything. It took a few minutes for me to realize that I wasn't in any danger, and that I was at school.

"Are… are you alright?" Haruhi looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking at him even more confused.

"You looked like you were in pain or something." The twins explained.

"It was just a dream." I said realizing what they meant. My brother always said that my face always looked like I was in pain when I had bad dreams. I didn't know for sure because I didn't know what my sleeping face looked like, but I did know that I had freaked out my brother several times before. Well, I guess it made sense, I'm always being hurt in my dreams.

"What was the dream about?" one of the twins asked. I looked at them annoyed before quickly coming up with a lie.

"I had gone to a dinner party where an ugly fat man got drunk and ran around naked hitting on a bunch of girls." I shivered remembering my fake dream. They looked at me disgusted while Haruhi didn't look convinced. Before he could say anything though, the teacher walked inside the classroom starting homeroom.

After class I was dragged once again into the club room, this time I didn't try to resist. In all honesty I'd rather not go home to an annoyed brother, plus I did tell him that club was every day, so he was expecting me to stay after.

"Recently Haruhi has been rather busy and we could use some help in the club." Kyoya said as soon as I entered the doors. I could tell that the club wasn't open yet.

"Why should I help?" I asked him annoyed as everyone went to get dressed for some weird theme. From the looks of it, it was probably some sort of vacation.

"Yesterday in your sleep you had started shouting, causing distress to out costumers; we had to close the club early." Kyoya told me while glaring down at me. "This cost us to lose quite a bit of money." He added darkly I sighed and shrugged in defeat, knowing that there really wasn't a point in fighting with him over it.

"Fine, I have time to kill anyways." I told him, causing him to look at me surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to give in that easily. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him looking around; the pheromones in this place seriously bothered me, and the girls weren't even here yet!

"Well, what can you do? Just bringing the tea and snacks to the costumers would be rather… boring for you wouldn't it?" Kyoya said looking down at me, this was a test to see if I was useful at all, I could tell. I smiled at him; this was going to be easy.

"I can cook." I told him, he raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing, only showing me to the kitchen. I smiled pulling up my sleeves and grabbing an apron. After a few minutes Honey walking in with Mori following close behind.

"Are you cooking Hisa-chan?" Honey asked looking up at me cutely. I nodded smiling; I had always like little children, even if he was older than me he still acted like a pure child. Mori was silent as he went to the fridge to grab more cake.

"Want me to make you a cake?" i asked him, he nodded happily and ran out to brag about me making him a cake. Mori followed after him looking back at me before leaving.

"Thanks." He said simply then closed the door behind him. I nodded noticing that I had never heard him speak before.

When I had finished I created a layered chocolate cake and was covered in batter and icing. I smiled at my creation, satisfied with the result. Grinning brightly I opened the door and carried the cake to Honey's table.

"Here you go!"I said cheerfully, the girls looking at me surprised, before changing to a strange expression, although it wasn't anything bad. I shrugged it off and looked at honey expectantly as he took a bite of the cake.

"MMM! It's good! Here try Takashi!" Honey gave a piece to Mori who took a bite and looked up at me surprised.

"It's good." He said simply. I could barely hold back the squeal as I smiled to myself happy with what I had done. To be honest I hadn't expected them to like it, so I was extremely happy when they did. I grinned a little brighter when I saw the other girls take a piece and eat it. Their faces almost glowed as they ate the cake happily.

"It's been forever so I wasn't so sure, but YES!" I said fist pumping and cheering loudly. I heard a few girls giggle as they looked at me, causing me to blush slightly. All of my mother's 'bridal training' had come in handy. Of course her training was basically all the ways to make a man fall for you so you can use them, cooking was one of the qualities men liked I guess, so I was trained by the best of the best. Kyoya walked over curiously and took a bite looking surprised, before looking at me confused.

"This taste, it can rival that of professionals…" he said mostly thinking to himself. "I think it would benefit us greatly to have you cooking for us. It could save us on the cost of paying for a chef. However, since we are out of ingredients you can rest for the rest of today. Starting tomorrow you will be our personal chef." Kyoya told me before walking away.

"Okay… Them I'm going to take a nap," I tell Mori and Honey before I plopped down on the couch beside them and leaned into the couch falling asleep almost right away.

_In my dream I was alone in the darkness, feeling slightly scared, and cold. _

"_Hey" A voice called, casing me to look around confused. _

"_Who are you?" I asked the voice._

"_Yami, did you forget about me?" The voice asked. "How could you? I didn't forget about you! How cruel!" Suddenly I was sinking, the ground was sticky and it was sucking me up. I couldn't move. "So mean Yami! I love you so much! How could you! Don't worry; I won't let it happen again." The voice continued as I tried not to sink to my death. "We'll be together soon, this time I'll be patient, I'll wait until you love me." I was rather confused, and for some reason I couldn't speak. "I'll wait… so don't forget this time Yami. I love you." _

I jumped awake, a small warm hand on my shoulder. Panicking I smacked the hand away, only to see the face of a small worried Honey.

"Huh?' I said blinking looking around, Honey was looking down at my face and Mori was holding my phone to me. Once again "_Creeping death"_ was playing on my phone.

"Someone is calling." Mori told me. Immediately I bolted up and grabbed the phone and answered it. Mori looked at me surprised but said nothing, from the looks of it no one else was in the club room, besides Honey of course.

"Hello?" I asked, bracing myself to get yelled at.

"YAMI DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WAITING!" Kodoku yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep..." I apologized again; I needed to stop taking so many naps.

"Whatever, so why did you move?" He asked, sighing. I noticed Honey's worried look and smiled at him reassuringly as I patted his head. He smiled back at me almost instantly.

"Mom." I told him, he was silent before answering.

"Are you coming back?" He asked me sounding a little worried.

"No." I told him getting a little annoyed. I didn't choose to move, but him acting like that was beginning to make me feel a little guilty.

"Very well… we will visit you when we have time, you're probably staying at one of your brothers correct?" He asked me in his all-knowing tone that I found a little annoying.

"Yeah ill txt you the address, I 'm a little busy so I have to go," I told him as I looked around the empty club room, I was pretty sure that Honey and Mori were waiting on me.

"So long, and may your horse never be an ass!" He said with a half chuckle before hanging up, causing me to sigh in annoyance. His sense of humor was horrible. It was then that I noticed honey and Mori were watching me with worried looks on their faces.

"It was a friend from my old school." I told them, Honey nodded before walking up to me and grabbing my hand as he grinned up at me.

"Takashi and I can take you home if you want us to." Honey suggested as I stood up, straightening out my uniform.

"No thanks, my brother should be on his way," I tell him with a smile. Besides, if a bunch of boys brought me home, my brother would probably have a heart attack.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Honey said cheerfully before skipping to the door. Mori gave me a small nod goodbye before following Honey. Sighing I pulled out my phone to inform him that club was over.

**Sorry for the crappy ending but… wellllll I dunno how else to end it so deal. Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, like seriously! TELLL ME WHERE I MESSED UPPPPPPPPP please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you reading this, I'm apologizing now for my extreme OC-ness. I get carried away, even though I'm sure you could care less about my OC's. Sorry, but I can't help it! I like making OC's and writing about them, so by the time I finish this fan fiction there's probably going to be a ton of pointless characters. Tell me when it gets confusing, I will do my best to fix it. Anyways… please enjoy~**

I awoke slowly, hearing an annoying ringing noise. I covered my head hoping to ignore my phone, not wanting to wake up. After a few minutes the ringing stopped and I sighed in relief wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for me, the ringing came back. Groaning I rolled over and grabbed my phone,

"What?" I asked into the cellphone as I sat up from my bed, doing everything in my power not to just turn off the damn thing and continue sleeping. It wasn't often that I can have a nightmare-less dream like last night. I wanted to continue sleeping.

"We are going to Haruhi's house!" An annoying voice called out from the phone. It was one of the twins, although I couldn't tell who, not that it really mattered. I'm sure they were both together.

"Why?" I immediately regretted asking the question; the twin began explained about Tamaki's dream and stuff, rambling on and on. I just ignored him as I walked down stars trying to wake up. When I wasn't jolted away by a nightmare, I found it rather hard to wake up in the mornings. I usually would take about an hour before I woke up completely on my own. Yawning, I walked to the kitchen and made myself some toast, almost falling asleep while I waited for it to bake. After the toast was made I covered it with butter and headed into the living room, yawning loudly, not even noticing that the twins have finished their story.

"Hello? Yami?" One of the twins called my name; it took me a minuet to realize that he was talking to me.

"Yea?" I asked slowly taking a bite of my toast. My brother was on the couch with his friend, talking about something. I remember seeing his friend somewhere before, I think they attended the same high school. I'm pretty sure they are also in the same college.

"You should get ready we will be there soon." The twin said. I sighed and glared at the toast, like it was its fault that I wasn't asleep, like I wanted to be.

"Do I have to go?" I asked whining, I really didn't have the energy to do much else. I heard silence then chuckling. He was probably surprised by my childish whining.

"Yes." They said at the same time. It was then that I noticed that I had been talking to not one, but two people; they just had too similar of voices for me to notice this early on in the morning. I mumbled something under my breath and the twins laughed. Sighing I hung up and went over to my brother, sitting on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Good mor-"My brother turned to face me and stopped as soon as he saw me.

"Morning?" I asked my brother tiredly, looking at him confused as I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. His friend looked at me and blushed before turning away when my brother glared at him. I looked at them both wondering what was wrong, before deciding that it was too much work to think and shrugged.

"Yami, what are you wearing?" My brother asked slowly. I looked down and realized why his friend was blushing so brightly. I was wearing a black sports bra, and a pair of shorts that were barely any longer than my underwear, the top part of my underwear could be seen over my shorts. The shorts were black with a tiny skull on the right.

"My pajamas," I told my brother yawning. I didn't really care if his friend saw me, it wasn't much different than a bikini, and I was too tired to care anyways.

"Go get dressed." My brother ordered shaking his head, before glaring at his friend, making sure he wasn't peaking. I sighed and handed him my phone.

"I'm going out today, if anyone calls tell them I'm in the shower." I told him going upstairs slowly. He took the phone and turned towards his friend.

~FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER KAINS P.O.V.~

I glared at Hyoue, my friend. It wasn't his fault he saw my sister like that, I knew that, but it still pissed me off. I sighed and turned on the television, no longer caring about the girl he met at his cousin's party. The room was silent; neither of us were willing to start a conversation. Suddenly, my sister's phone rang causing both me and Hyoue to jump.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone; there was silence for a minute before a voice answered back.

"Is Yami there?" A boy's voice called back. I was surprised that a boy was calling my sister, and even more surprised that they didn't use any honorifics. It was actually kind of ticking me off.

"Who wants to know?" I asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Her classmates, who are you?" Two identical voices asked. Well they were almost identical. I think I remember Yami mentioning something about twins before, this was probably them.

"Her brother. What do you want with my sister?" I asked them, resisting the urge to just hang up on them.

"Oh! You're her brother? How old are you? How many brothers does Yami have? Where is she at? Where does she live?" They asked only causing me to become even more irritated.

"I'm her second oldest brother. She has five brothers, and she's taking a shower. Why do you want to know where we live?" I asked nearly breaking the phone in my iron grip. I noticed Hyoue looking at me, his eyes wide, he was obviously scared. I knew that I was getting annoyed over nothing, but I couldn't help it.

"Whoa! She really did grow up in a house filled with boys. No wonder she has no feminine charm." That was the last straw, I hung up the phone, using every little bit of sanity I had left to not throw the phone at the wall. How could they say something like that about my little sister!? She was the most beautiful person I have ever met! She is every bit of feminine! I glared at the roof counting to myself to calm down. Maybe Hyoue was right when he said I had anger issues…

BACK TO YAMI P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs now awake, and the first thing I noticed was that my brother was pissed. It was something you could feel, you just have to be in the same room as him and you know. I sighed and walked in the room, wondering what could have happened while I was gone. My brother was sitting on the couch staring at the roof when I walked in. When he noticed he looked at me, his eyes going wide.

"YAMI!" He yelled looking at me as he stood up; his friend looked at me and then turned his head sharply away from me.

"What?" I asked looking around confused.

"Your shirt! Change it! And use a towel!" He told me pointing at my shirt. It was a black T-shirt, it had a fairy wearing a slutty purple dress, as she held as skull and looked at it seductively, the only thing inappropriate about the shirt was that the fairy looked like she was posing for playboy, that and it was too small. I also wore a pair of blue jeans with hole and rips in them. It probably didn't help that my hair was still wet, and soaked my shirt, causing it to stick to my skin even more.

"But I love this shirt!" I told him crossing my arms glaring at him. It really wasn't that bad… I mean I could have worn my crop top and shorts instead.

"…" He was silent and just glared at me before finally, "Whatever but wear my hoodie over it or something." He said sitting down. I sighed and walked to the closet where he keeps all of his hoodies and coats. I grabbed his black hoodie that had spiders crawling over a skeleton on the front, a few spiders crawling on my back and sleeves. I actually really loved this hoodie; it was huge on me though. It was long enough to be a dress and the sleeves covered my hands and would often get in the way, even still I loved this hoodie. Suddenly my phone rang and I sat down on the arm of the couch next to my brother as I answered it, he didn't look up.

"Hello?" I asked lying halfway on the arm and halfway on the back of the couch.

"I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning; however our prince is being inconsiderate. I'm assuming that the twins already explained what happened and I need your address." Kyoya sounded pissed. I smiled wanting to make his day worse.

"You mean that you don't already know?" I asked pretending to sound shocked.

"For some reason the address given to the school is to a daycare." Kyoya said sounded none too pleased. I smiled; this must have meant that he went all the way to Gramps's daycare. It was the daycare that I worked at every once in a while, I had my brother use the address for the dare care simply because I can. In all honestly I wasn't sure if I was going to stay with my brother, since he has work and is busy. If I ended up being a burden I was going to go stay with Gramps at the day care, but I ended up staying with my brother and not changing the address that the school has. Right now I'm glad I didn't.

"Oh no! My brother must have put down the wrong address on the form!" I said sarcastically, I could feel his annoyance radiating through the phone.

"Your brother signed your papers?" Kyoya asked me, ignoring my sarcasm, damn bastard was too attentive.

"Never mind, I'll text you my address." I said disappointed as I hanged up on the phone before he could ask any more questions.

From: Yami

Subject: My address

XXXXX XXXst, XXXX, My house is on the right side; it's not very big at all. Text me when you arrive. DO NOT KNOCK ON THE DOOR

I pressed send and looked at my brother.

"I'm going to my classmate's house for some club thing." I told him. He continued to pretend to watch TV though I knew he wasn't. His friend seemed rather uncomfortable on the other side of the couch as he watched the TV.

"Why?" Kain-nii asked not looking at me.

"Don't know, I didn't pay attention to what they said, I was too tired. But I do know that everyone in the club is going." I told him, looking at the TV as well.

"Alright… don't be out too late."He told me through gritted teeth. I looked at my brother's friend who was watching us through the corner of his eyes.

"I'm Yami, who are you." I told him, half ass introducing myself. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but my brother interrupted him.

"He is Hyoue." My brother said coldly. I nodded and the room went silent. After a while my phone rang the noise Pac-man made when he died and I opened my cell. It was a text from Kyoya saying that they had arrived.

"I'm leaving." I told my brother. He nodded and I walked out the door throwing on my shoes.

"Be careful; call me if you aren't going to be home on time for dinner." He told me. I nodded and walked outside, just glad to escape that awkward atmosphere.

Kyoya stood in front of the limo holding the door open for me, looking beyond pissed. I smirked getting in the car. It was obvious that he did not want to be here either.

"Aren't you hot?" One of the twins asked as I sat down next to Mori. Honey was asleep leaning against Mori's other side. Both the twins and Tamaki sat across from me. Kyoya came inside sitting next to one of the twins. Despite the fact that there was a ton of people here, it wasn't really that crowded. This limo was rather spacious.

"No." I said remembering I was still wearing Kain-Nii's hoodie.

"Anyway, why's your house so small?" The other twin asked. Tamaki glared at him for his rudeness and I shrugged, not really caring about it at all.

"Because it's only my brothers temporary home until I finish high school." I explained half heartedly. As soon as the car started moving, I felt my eyes get heavy.

"So why are you living with you brother, in his… temporary home no less?" Kyoya asked this time. I stiffened and glared at my hands for a moment, before forcing myself to act normal. I looked at him and shrugged before yawning. I could tell that Mori noticed that I was a little tense.

"Why do you care" I asked him a little annoyed. Kyoya raised his eyebrows and looked at me with a smirk, knowing that he hit a nerve.

"Everyone leave my daughter alone!" Tamaki interrupted. I looked at him annoyed, I was not his daughter! However since he did just help me out, I decided to let it go. I really didn't want to explain to Kyoya that I had moved in with my brother against my mother's will, so she didn't pay for our house, and made it damn near impossible for my brother to find a place to live. Even though I was forced to change schools, I moved out against her will. It wasn't running away since I had gotten her to sign the papers saying that my brother is now one of my legal guardians. She just wasn't too happy about it. I yawned again and looked out the window closing my eyes. I didn't care, I woke up too early, and hopefully falling asleep will prevent any more conversation.

I was flying, and I was hot. It was weird but smelled good. I opened my eyes slowly to see Mori was carrying me princess style. At first I just stared up at him, not registering what was going on. It took me a minute to speak.

"What?" I asked him slowly looking around. I saw Haruhi yelling at Tamaki and the twins: which was probably what had woken me up.

"We made it to Haruhi's, but you didn't wake up, so we had Mori carry you!" Honey said cheerfully, he was on the ground looking up at me cheerfully. I rolled my head towards his direction and looked down at him blankly.

"Oh." I said simply, unable to think of anything else to say. Mori set me down and I stood up looking at the twins. I noticed Mori had his hand on my back, probably because I looked like I was ready to fall over.

"You seem more out of it than normal. Right Takashi?" Honey looked up at his taller cousin, who looked down at me a little worried and nodded.

"Yea." He said simply. For some reason I really liked his voice, it made me want to sleep even more. Actually everything about Mori made me want to sleep, he just had that sort of calming atmosphere. Something that was not helping my situation at all, I felt like I was going to pass out where I stand.

"Well… I'm usually like this unless… nightmares..." I tried to explain my eyes feeling really heavy. Honey and Mori both nodded, understanding what I meant. After I regained most of my balance we all slowly started walking up the steps to Haruhi's house, Mori directing me carefully. I noticed Haruhi give me a worried look.

"She's tired." Mori explained to Haruhi who nodded in understanding. We went inside and Haruhi gave me some coffee to help me wake up. After a while I was fully awake and we were leaving to go get food. That was when Tamaki attacked Haruhi and her father came to rescue her. It was also when I learned that Haruhi was girl. It actually didn't shock me that much; I just never cared enough to pay attention.

"You must be Yami… "Haruhi's father said after explaining how he knew everyone else. He smiled at me.

"Yup." I said "I mean last time I checked." I joked; Haruhi's father actually seemed like a nice person, although he was a little weird. I felt like he was the kind of person I could go to whenever I had a problem, not that I would.

"Kyoya has said you were quite the mystery… however; I think I have seen you before…" He said looking at me in thought. I looked at him closer, wondering if I have indeed met him before.

"You do deem familiar…" I commented the rest of the host club looked at me surprised.

"That's right! I seen you at that small daycare before, I picked up one of my co-workers kid, and you were there playing with the children, I saw you just last week!" Ranka exclaimed after thinking for a bit. Suddenly it hit me, how could I forget? It was the first time I had ever seen a cross dresser like him before.

"I remember! I was helping Gramps out when I had first left Moms!" I exclaimed loudly. I saw Kyoya writing something down in his notebook and Mori looked at me with raised brows. Everyone seemed surprised to learn that I knew Haruhi's father, and that I had worked at a day care.

Afterwards I went shopping with Haruhi and we were stalked by her father and everyone else. I texted my brother that I was going to stay late and ended up passing out right after eating, as I always do after having an exciting or fun day. Mori carried me once again into the car, and I stayed asleep the whole ride. When I got home Honey woke me up. It was only me, him, and Mori in the car. They must have dropped everyone else off beforehand.

"Yami, you're home!" Honey said excitedly.

"Oh…" I yawned getting up slowly.

"Come on! You need to go home and get to bed." I looked at him and stood up. I walked out the door and headed to my house, but stopped when Mori grabbed my arm.

"Someone's here." He said getting out of the car and standing in front of me, of course I was too tired to care and I felt perfectly safe with Mori there.

"Yami!" I looked up only to be tackled by a familiar silver haired boy. Mori wiped around shocked and so did Honey, both of them on guard.

"Shion-Nii?" I asked as I was swung around by my brother. Mori and honey relaxed a little but they still looked weary.

"Kain-Nii said to have you stay the night at my house tonight! Don't worry I have your clothes and stuff!" He said happily. I nodded and he let go of me. He looked at Mori and Honey happily.

"Okay… See you on Monday!" I called to Honey and Mori with a wave before heading over to his car and getting inside, almost immediately going back to sleep.

"You must be her friends, thank-you for taking care of her today!" Shion-nii said happily before closing my car door and getting in on the other side.

Mori watched as the stranger left with Yami, something about the stranger bothered him. He wasn't sure what it was but he wasn't sure that he should have let Yami go with him.

**I apologize for the half-assed ending… I tend to do that when I'm tired… I APOLOGIZE OK! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I am asking of you, my very few readers, to tell me if I O.C. this too much or it don't make sense, because I tend to get too carried away. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I DO WRONG! I seriously worry about this all the time

_I bent over the toilet; losing everything I have ever eaten my entire life. I was in my mother's bathroom, my clothes were a mess, and I saw blood on my pants and on the floor. I wondered to myself were the blood came from before I heaved into the toilet once again, my stomach no longer having anything in it to lose._

_ "Yami?" I looked up and saw my mom leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. Her face looked cold, almost like she was angry at me, but I didn't care, I was scared and I hurt and my mommy was here to make things better! Right?_

"_Mom!" My voice shook as I called out starting to cry. My mother showed no emotion as she backed away from me, not wanting me to ruin her dress._

"_Please be quieter, we have guests over, also when you're done please have a maid clean this up." My mother said before walking out of the bathroom, the sound of the door closing echoing in the room. I stared at the closed door in silence before I curled up into a little ball as I cried silent sobs. I felt like dying. I wanted to disappear, maybe then I wouldn't make mother look at me like that… maybe then I wouldn't feel so much pain. I wouldn't be so miserable. I looked up and saw a pair a scissors on the bathroom sink. _

"Yami!" My brother looked over me; his arms were on both sides of my head. I blinked as I looked at my older brother, my face damp with tears.

"Shion-Nii?" I asked him, remembering that I stayed here instead of Kain-Nii's. My brother laid his head on my shoulder, his on shoulders shaking as he cried silently.

"What happened?" I asked him even more confused. Shion-Nii has always been a cry baby, but I saw no reason for him to cry.

"I was just… I mean you looked…so sad… and hurt… and I couldn't wake you up…" He said in chunks, not really making much sense. I sighed and sat up, causing my brother to wrap him arms around my waist and hide his face in my stomach. Whenever Shion-Nii would get like this it was best to just let him cry. I remember the time I had broken my arm, he would cry every time he saw me, so I did everything within my power to avoid him. But when he found out I was avoiding him he started crying even more… Sometimes I wondered if Shion-Nii was actually older than me…

I sighed as I leaned against the headboard, closing my eyes wanting to go back to sleep, however, after that dream there was no way that would happen. Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in Shion-Nii's room, which meant that we had probably slept in the same bed last night. Since I fell asleep in his car on the way here Shion-Nii probably carried me inside. I kind of felt bad for making Shion-nii do that, but at the same time I wanted to yell at him for having me sleep with him.

Suddenly my phone rang causing me to jump and Shion-Nii to squeeze my waist. I had to fight to get to my phone which was on my brother's end table beside the bed. For some reason Shion-nii was acting like a brat and wouldn't let me go.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone wondering why someone would be calling me so early, before realizing that it wasn't that early. It was actually almost 10.

"Good-Morning Hisa-chan!" Honeys voice rang over the phone. My brother looked up at me, curiously, his eyes a little puffy.

"Good-morning Honey!" I replied a happily, my brother raised his brows as he watched me; he probably could hear everything Honey was saying. "Why are you calling? Anything wrong?" I asked him ignoring my brother for the moment as I tried to think of reasons for him to call me.

"Well me and Takashi were worried about you, because we didn't know if we should have left you with that man, right Takashi?" Honey explained.

"Yea." Mori replied through the phone, it was weird to hear Mori's voice so close to my ear. I felt Shion-nii's grip around my waist tighten as he heard Mori's voice, clearly not pleased that I was talking to some dude. All my brothers were over protective like that, it was rather annoying.

"Hello Mori! Didn't know you were there, and I'm fine, I'm at Shion-Nii's" I told them, gasping when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Oww! What the hell?" I asked looking down at my brother, who for some reason just bit my side. My brother sat up and looked at me with cute eyes, acting as if he was completely innocent. Really, just how old is he?

"What happened?" Honey asked worried, causing me to smile. Honey really was sweet…

"Nothing… I need to go to the bathroom, here talk to my brother if you want." I said handing the phone to my brother and walking into the bathroom. In the bathroom I lifted my shirt and looked at my side in the mirror. It was actually bleeding! Seriously what is my brother thinking? Sighing I grabbed the disinfectant and some cotton swabs to clean my wound… I could tell that it was going to be bruised and swollen for a while…

General P.O.V.

"Hello." Shion said in the phone, his voice didn't sound very welcoming. He really wished his sister just hung up, not expecting her to give him the phone. He wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

"What happened to Yami?" Honey asked.

"She left to the bathroom, she's fine. Are you guys the one who dropped of my sister yesterday? "Shion asked. For some reason he sounded annoyed.

"Yea." Mori answered into the phone. Shion gritted his teeth as he heard the boy with the deep voice reply. He remembered seeing the boys earlier; one looked like a child while the other was rather tall and manly. He didn't like either of them.

"Oh! I see! You guys must be Yami's close friends then… I often worry about what kind of people she hangs out with at school" Shion said forcing his cheerful act as an idea began forming in his head.

"Oh! Yea! I think we are, Yami is really nice and she has a lot of really nice friends here! Right Takashi?" The childish one spoke.

"Yea," The deeper voice replied. So his name was Takashi?

"Still… I can't help but worry you know? I'd really like to get to know you guys better. If it's not an issue why don't you come over to my place? I'll treat you to some sweets as a than you gift for taking care of my sister," Shion said into the phone a small smile forming on his lips.

"Sure! Where do you live?" Honey asked excitedly. Mori looked at Honey quietly, unease showing in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the guy on the other side of the phone seemed… strange. Like he was up to no good. Mori would most definitely refuse to ever see him if he wasn't Yami's brother.

After Shion explained where he lived, he hung up the phone and stood up; he walked into the bathroom to find his sister wiping her side off, her shirt lay on the floor. He didn't feel the least bit guilty as he saw the blood dripping from her side. Instead, Shion smiled to himself as he helped his sister, taking his time to do so. Afterwards he walked down the stairs whistling, causing Yami to look at him suspiciously. She was wearing her fairy shirt from before and the same pair of jeans, being that Shion's clothes didn't fit her. After a while of watching random TV shows the doorbell rang and Shion answered. After a few seconds, Mori and Honey walked into the house, Honey ran straight to Yami and jumped on her lap giving her a hug, causing her to wince as she looked at the host club members shocked.

YAMI P.O.V.

I looked at the two host club members then at my brother, completely confused. Why where they here at my brother's house?

"I invited them over, should I have not done that?" Shion-nii asked looking at me a little upset, once again giving me that childish look that makes it so that I can never be angry at him. I shook my head and sighed.

"No its fine. Are you guy's hungry?" I asked looking at Honey, patting his head with a smile.

"I would like some cake!" Honey said cheerfully, I gave a small laugh and nodded, expecting that answer.

"Ok, I'll go get some; you guys just stay here and wait." My brother said before I could. He smiled and hummed as he walked to door. I looked at him confused before shrugging. Shion-Nii was impossible to figure out.

"So… how have you been?" I asked unsure of what to talk about. It was weird to have the hosts here in my house.

"Great!" Honey cheered happily as he bounced on my lap, once again causing me to wince. I smiled ignoring the pain and ruffled his hair.

"Good." Mori said emotionless, before taking a seat next to me and lifting Honey out of my lap. I wondered for a second if he noticed that I was in pain or not.

"Wanna play a game? Shion-nii has some video games around here." I offered trying to avoid awkward silence as I got up, wincing as my side throbbed. I didn't notice that Mori was staring at me worried. I went over to the TV stand and started to look for some games, ignoring the constant throbbing of my side as Honey joined me.

"Ohh! Let's play this!" Honey said pulling out a racing game. I smiled and put it in, grabbing the controllers and went back to sit next to Mori, relieved to sit back down as the throbbing dulled. Seriously, my brother went way too far… I seriously don't understand him.

"I'm beast at this game!" I told Honey as I handed both him and Mori a controller and started the game. The entire time Honey kept on driving backwards, and Mori couldn't figure out which buttons did what. Somehow I found it hilarious and ended up having more fun than I had originally thought I would. After a while my brother came back carrying a variety of cakes and snacks, and before long we were all pigging out while playing random video games, none of us really eating anything close to a proper "dinner."

"Woah! It's so dark!" I said after glancing out the window. Time really went by fast!

"Oh wow! It is… me and Takashi should probably go now, it was really fun today Hisa-chan and Shi-chan!" Honey said cheerfully before standing up. Mori nodded as well and began picking up the snacks and video games.

"Oh no! I'll get that! Don't worry! Your family is probably worried," I said stopping Mori from cleaning. He looked at me silently before nodding. "Shion-nii why don't you walk them out?" I asked my older brother as I began to clean. He nodded happily, agreeing almost too easily.

GENERAL P.O.V.

Shion walked the two hosts out, the little one went to the limo and the bigger one went to follow, however he was stopped by Shion. Surprised Mori looked down at the silver haired boy, something seemed a little… off.

"Takashi," Shion's voice lost all of its previous cheerfulness, his face no longer smiling. Mori looked at him a little wary; he had noticed almost right away that Shion didn't seem to like him. He wasn't sure why, and was half convinced that it was all just his imagination.

"Yes?" He asked the uneasy feeling in his stomach worsening.

"Do not touch Yami." Shion said coldly causing Mori to look at him wide eyed; he hadn't expected such a warning. Not that he had any plans on doing anything to Yami; in fact he was surprised that anyone would thing that he would even try. "Well, that's all, good night!" Suddenly Shion was smiling brightly, back to his normal cheerful demeanor. Mori watched as the silver haired boy suddenly turned and left, whistle to some strange tune.

"Takashi?" Honey called out from the limo with a worried tone. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Mori turned and entered the long vehicle, his brows furrowed in confusion; did he accidently give her brother the wrong idea? Why does he feel such hostility from the boy? Why does he feel like Shion is hiding something?

BE PROUD THAT I POSTED THIS SO EARLY! That means I can slack off for a whole week right? Actually the reason I posted this so early is because I might be too busy this week, but at the same time I might not be, just depends. I apologize since this chapter is a little shorter than my others, but I got this one out really early so it should make up for it, right? Anyways PLEASE REVIEWWWW.


	6. Authors Note

I apologize, but I can't update for a little while, I'm really busy this week and next week... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I will try my best to update when I can, so until then please be patient. I am so sorry!


End file.
